Then I Fell In Love With You
by BelleMalFoi
Summary: Harry remembers how his relationship with Hermione began back in the summer after fifth year. Based on the song Calling You, by Blue October.


DISCLAIMER: Absolutely nothing from the Harry Potter world is mine…they belong to J.K. Rowling. The song Calling You belongs to the wonderful band named Blue October. So…nothing here is mine except for the plot. 

Before anything…if anyone is reading Ashtrona Hills, by any wicked chance, I've almost finished the 5th chapter and should have it posted soon…I know it's taken me forever, but trust me when I say that as soon as you hear my reasons, you'll sympathize.  These past years have been an absolute HELL for me…but there you are. 

Um…ok…ever since I heard this song, I was just dying to get something Harry/Hermione out there based on it. Well…I've been dying to get something H/H out there anyway, this was just an excellent excuse.^_^ It's based on a song named Calling You by Blue October…a local Houstonian band, hehe…hope ya'll like it!!

And I'm handing this over without even re-reading it for spelling errors…so if there's anything wonky there, just ignore it. That's my lazy bum, working to get this out A.S.A.P, because I'm tired of having it on my hard drive!

First H/H fic, so…yeah…hehe, kinda nervous. Oh yeah…:::::::::::**OotP spoilers**!!!!:::::::::::

***

~Then I Fell In Love With You~

_There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in __love__ with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away_

_Well expect me to be  
__Calling__ you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around,  
Asking if you __love__ me  
I __love__ the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I too hard to make you smile,  
To make us smile..._

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping or you're dreaming  
If you're __dreaming__, are you __dreaming__ of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

It was a beautiful summer day, and a freshly turned 17 year-old Harry Potter was sitting inside, having recently been speaking on the phone. He'd actually just called his girlfriend of two years, taking advantage of the fact that his horrible relatives were currently outside on a small outing to the park. Dudley, his huge cousin, had had his birthday present, a brand new Harley Davidson, delivered to his house. He'd been crying and whining for weeks now, because it'd been his birthday and he'd only gotten 10 dinky presents…10!! He couldn't believe it…and neither could Harry: he thought he would've strangled Dudley sooner, to stop the constant yelling, but there you are. 

At long last, his Harley (a complete and total surprise, that had gone a but wrong…it was supposed to arrive on the actual date, but had been slightly delayed. Let's just say his Uncle hadn't been very happy…) had finally gotten to the driveway of #4 Privet Drive, and Dudley had wasted no time, immediately asking his parents for a chance to try it out. 

Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon may have been very mean and evil to *him* during the years, but they'd always spoiled his cousin something awful. As soon as the first plea fell from Dudley's lips, they'd readily agreed.

Like always, it was to be a *family* outing…which meant no Harry. Not that he'd complained, of course…that meant he'd get the entire house for himself the rest of the day.

Now, you'd think a teenage boy would take advantage of such a situation by inviting friends over, snooping about, or even hogging the television (something Harry had been longing to do since as long as he could remember…he'd never had a chance at that remote control!), but Harry wasn't a normal boy…and never had been.

He'd decided he'd call his girlfriend instead…something he'd taken quite a liking to doing while his relatives were out, and there was nobody to reprimand him or take the phone away.

So he'd called her, and they'd talked for hours…his Aunt and Uncle would never notice anyway, since they had a flat rate that allowed them to speak for as long as they wanted, only if it was a national call.

Ah…the wonders of being alone. The wonders of speaking to his girlfriend!

Harry loved her so much…he couldn't believe he'd missed out on such bliss for 5 whole years. And to think he thought *Cho* was the right girl for him!

Thinking about her took him back when they first started dating…Harry remembered it as if it were just yesterday…

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_I thought that the world had lost its sway  
(It's so hard sometimes)_

Harry Potter had just returned to his home (if you could call it that) in Surrey from another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What a year it had been…just thinking about it made Harry weary.

In fact, he *couldn't* bring himself to think about it. No matter what specific detail he'd try to focus on (such as his first kiss, for example), it always came back to a certain…event…

/Ugh…no. Don't think about it Harry…don't!/ He thought to himself.

He began to feel a prickling in the corners of his eyes, and his nose felt as if he were about to sneeze. /No…not in front of the Dursleys…NO!!!/

With a force that seemed to spring forward suddenly, he hefted his trunk up into his arms, Hedwig dangling in her cage from his hand, and practically ran to his would-be room.

He'd been like that on and off ever since…that event…had occurred. And he hated it. He hated feeling like that…he always did. He couldn't recall a day when he hadn't felt a slight pain over the loss of somebody dear to him…not one.

But now…oh no, now had to take the cake.

He was positively depressed. He couldn't talk to anyone (nobody understood!), and even if he'd wanted to they'd be too busy walking on eggshells around him to realize he was actually ready to confess his feelings.

Yeah right…as if he'd ever confess his feelings. Everybody would think he was just strange.

The Great Harry Potter…more like the Emotionally Weak Harry Potter. He'd just disappoint everybody in showing that he really wasn't the powerful hero they all wanted him to be. Because he truly wasn't.

***

A few weeks had uneventfully passed at Privet Drive. Harry had been constantly visited by Arabella Figg or Remus Lupin…which turned out to be incredibly boring visits, as they didn't really talk much.

He would've expected that from Mrs. Figg…but not from Professor Lupin.

The first time he'd shown up, Harry had been extremely happy…finally, somebody he was relatively close to! Maybe he could make some improvement on regards to his emotions…he was pretty sure that Lupin understood.

But instead of smiling, or reassuring him in any way, Remus had simply asked if he'd had any surprise visitors, or if something seemed to be amiss.

He didn't even look him in the eye.

That just managed to depress Harry even more.

And Ron and Hermione? He couldn't even bear to think about them…they were probably off having fun together with the Order, like last year. He'd received a few letters from them, but with short messages consisting of things like: "How are you feeling?", and "Is everything ok? Just checking up on you!".

Ugh…if anybody else "checked up" on him, he was certain he would crack. He was *fine* damn it!

Harry couldn't even convince himself of that, but he needed some emotion…any emotion…to keep away those dark feelings that were just looming under the surface. Anger, bitterness, and annoyance had been doing a fine job so far, so he thought he'd keep at it with them.

He'd decided that if Ron and Hermione were going to be that way…if they were only going to write stupid, little messages that simply managed to annoy him…he wasn't going to answer. At all.

See how they like it…being completely shunned out for an entire summer. Then, maybe, they might understand…a very small bit of it, of course.

***

"I can't believe they keep going at it…this is driving me up the wall!!! Don't they catch a hint?" Harry asked the walls of his bedroom, as he clutched the latest How've-You-Been Letter in his right hand tightly.

He sighed. Oh well…no problem. Just ignore it…like always.

He heard his aunt shout for him to come downstairs if he knew what was good for him, and slowly started to drag himself to the kitchen. He seriously didn't know how he'd managed this summer so far…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the Dursleys (being the lazy arses that they were) told him to get it.

/I hate it here…/ Harry thought, with yet another sigh.

As soon as he'd opened the door, he'd found himself stumbling backwards with the weight of something that'd been flung at him.

/What the…?/

"Oh, Harry!!!! Harry, you had us all SO worried!" Came a surprisingly familiar voice (though slightly nasal, as if that person had been crying…or in this case, was).

Harry looked down at the head of wild brown hair that was currently placed on his chest.

"He-Hermione?" He asked, a bit shocked. Wasn't she supposed to be at Grimmauld Place, with the Weasleys?

She looked up at him, her face tear-streaked, and answered in a shaky voice, "Harry, how could we just sit around, staring at each other, when you hadn't answered one of our letters?! Not one, Harry! Not a *single* one!!"

"Wait…us?"

"Yeah…Mrs. Weasley…" But she didn't get to finish, as suddenly a much older female went stub=mbling into his arms, sobbing as well.

"Harry James Potter!!! What has gotten into that mind of yours?!  No letters…no sign from you! The only way we knew you were alive was because of Remus's and Arabella's check ins with you…but even then, they said you were acting very peculiar…" Then she gasped, "Have they been hurting you??!! Have they?! Because, if they had…!" It was a bit difficult to understand after that, as Hermione had also started to screech about child abuse, and Dumbledore, and some other nonsense.

"Wait…WAIT!!" They both stopped talking, and stared at him, chests heaving.

"Calm down…they haven't touched me."

"You're sure? Because if they have, Harry…in ANY way, then I'll-"

"There's no need to do anything, Mrs. Weasley…nothing's going on over here. Thanks for caring, though." 

At that, she beamed at him. "How could I not care about a sweet boy such as you, Harry?"

Hermione beamed as well…especially since a blush had found it's way up his neck and to his face.

"Yes, well…I'm not really-"

"Harry!! Mate…are you alright? Did you survive *these* two? That's the real question here…you were sandwiched! We thought you'd stopped breathing!" 

Harry grinned up at Ron, Fred, and George, as Mrs. Weasley smacked the youngest of the three (who'd been the one speaking) on the arm.

"Come on…we're here to take you home!" Ron said cheerily, as Hermione started to tug lightly at his arm.

"Are you guys taking me back to the Burrow?" Harry asked excitedly.

The group looked at one another nervously.

"Well…no, not the Burrow."

"Hogwarts, then?"

"No Harry…you do remember we're staying at Grimmauld Place, right?" Everybpdy was looking at him carefully.

"Oh…right. Err…well, I can survive here. I'm alright." He said shakily.

Harry didn't notice the sad looks exchanged between the people present, since his eyes were averted to the floor.

"Harry…we unders-"

But Harry couldn't stand to hear what Ron was about to say. He didn't understand!!! Why would he say that?!

"You know…I've been wondering why it is that you two have decided to write me such long, meaningful letters this summer." He interrupted sarcastically, looking over at Ron and Hermione. "Miss me much?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron interrupted.

"Harry, no! Please, don't say that! We've been really busy, that's all!"

"Oh, really? Doing what, exactly? Listening to Order meetings through walls? Throwing Dungbombs at doors? Tell me Ron, what kept you *so* busy?" He narrowed his eyes at the red-haired boy.

"What?! Are you kidding me, Harry? You should remember how busy it was last year, over there! They *still* haven't finished redecorating! And we're busier this year, without Siri-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Harry covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. "Just shut up, Ron!"

But, for some strange reason, Ron's temper had flared, and he didn't seem able to stop.

"What? What is it, Harry? Is it because of Sir-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, just say it already, damn it!! He's dead, Harry! Dead! D-e-a-d, DEAD!" Ron shouted, his face the color of a tomato.

Everybody gasped…including Ron (finally realizing he'd gone too far).

 Harry let his hands drop to his sides, mouth opening and closing, and was retreating back towards the door. But what seemed to shock everybody the most were his eyes, which were glistening suspiciously brighter than before.

"Shut…up." He said weakly. Then he turned on his heel and ran inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

He couldn't believe it…the nerve they had of coming here just to remind him of the one thing he'd been trying to forget. Why couldn't he be at peace, for once? Was it too much to ask?

Before he knew it he was back upstairs, in his bedroom. He *slammed* that door, and threw himself down onto the bed, hugging his pillow to his face in a weak attempt at muffling his sobs.

He failed to hear the door opening and closing. He failed to hear the footsteps approaching him. However, he didn't fail to feel a hand on his shoulder blade, and he jumped nearly a mile when it came in contact with him.

He looked up, shocked, into Hermione's sad eyes, and (out of some weird impulse) buried his face in her shoulder.

Harry vaguely felt her stroking his hair, as he heard sobbed harder and harder into her shoulder, letting it all out. He could hear her whispering comforting words to him, encouraging him to let it all out.

And he did…for a good 15-20 minutes.

After he'd finished crying, he looked up at her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for? Harry, don't be silly…you shouldn't apologize for crying! Everybody does it! It's only human!"

"No…please don't you start the feeling-bad-is-good-for-me shit on me, Hermione! Because if *anybody* has ever felt as bad as I do, and as constantly as I do, then ask them what they think of that theory!"

"Listen Harry…I know you haven't had the best life, but that's no reason to be so rude! I'm only trying to help!"

"How?!"

"By talking, you git…that's how!"

He looked up at her, still rubbing at his eyes now and again. "But…Hermione, you don't understa-"

"Like I said, Harry…I know you haven't led the happiest life, and no, I don't understand what it's all been like for you. But believe it or not, I *have* had people close to me die, Harry, and I know how much it hurts."

"What? Who…?" He asked, eyes wide and clearly apologizing for lashing out at her so quickly.

"My cousin. We were raised practically as sisters, as we were both only children in our families. She…had a biking accident." She lowered her eyes to the bed.

"When…?"

"Third year. I received the owl around the whole Firebolt thing." She whispered.

Harry gasped. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I had no idea. I swear, if I'd have know, I-"

"Yes…I know." She smiled up at him.

"I feel like such a dick now." He lowered his eyes.

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes…well…we all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect, you know. Not even the Boy Who Lived." She was thrilled that her comment made him smile.

"I guess…"

"Look…the thing is, I know it hurts. Gaby was like my sister, and when I heard she'd died, I almost felt like dying myself. But you have to get over it, and move on. You *have* to. It'll hurt at first, but you have to move on. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to waste away up here, by yourself, pining over him now, would he?"

"Probably not…"

"Then come one. I'm not telling you to forget him, just…live your life, and be happy."

He looked up at her. "Sometimes, I just don't think I should." The whisper was almost lost, he said it so low.

"Don't think you should what?" 

"Live. I'm not sure it's worth it."

If Hermione thought she'd been shocked while watching Harry break down, she was completely stunned now. "Harry, how could you say that?! Of course it's worth it!"

Harry looked up at her. "Really? All of this pain…all of this suffering…it's all *worth* it? I fight, and I fight, and I help others…I play, I'm happy…I forget my childhood: Dudley tormenting me, kids shunning me out, sleeping in a *cupboard*…I laugh and I *live*…and how do I get paid? More tragedies keep happening to me, Hermione, and I'm tired of it. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to fight."

She felt her own eyes cloud over with tears. "Oh, Harry…I'm so sorry for everything you've had to go through! It's unfair…it really is! You're the person that deserves this the *least*, but here you are! I know it must be tough, Harry, but…listen, you *have* to keep going! Because…you'll see, in the end it'll all work out. It *has* to work out!! And then you'll be smiling and thanking me for making you stay here…because I'll be dammed if I let one of my best friends do in with their lives! Like Hell I will!" She was crying by now.

"Hermione, don't cry!" Harry was a bit startled…he *really* wasn't any good with crying women.

"I'm OK, Harry. Just promise me you'll keep going…and smiling."

"Hermi-"

"Promise me you'll try hard to make yourself smile! Promise me, Harry!!"

"Alright, Hermione…I promise."

***

  
_Then I fell in love with you  
(Then came you)  
And you took that away  
(It's not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)_

After his conversation with Hermione, she'd told him the others were still downstairs, if he was still up for them taking him away from Privet Drive. Harry had agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and had met a profusely apologizing Ron Weasley. He'd decided to forgive him by the time they'd reached Grimmauld Place, but told him he'd have to do something extremely embarrassing in front of the Great Hall if he wanted to be completely forgiven. Ron had, of course, agreed, but looked a bit nervous as to what Harry might plan.

Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry had felt an incredibly huge wave of sadness, but he remembered his conversation with Hermione, and braved it through. He was a man of his word, and he'd keep his promise if it was the last thing he did. /Which/, he thought, /is an actual possibility./

***

An extraordinarily difficult couple of weeks had to pass before Harry became somewhat used to the old house, but he willed himself to be happy. All the while, he'd noticed a strange change whenever his thoughts landed on Hermione. He couldn't help but remember how she'd helped him that day at Privet Drive…and so many other times before that. She'd been there for him so many times…she was *always* there for him. It didn't hurt to notice how pretty she was…

/No way!!!/

At first, he'd tried to hold it back. He'd tried to deny it. He'd tried to convince himself that it was all a side effect from extra hormones, or simply because he'd never had such a deep conversation with anyone (except perhaps Sirius) as the one he'd had with Hermione. That strange bell he heard in is head whenever he thought of her, those weird butterflies in the pit of his stomach whenever her name was mentioned in a conversation, that bizarre prickling of his skin whenever she was in the same room or walked past him…that was just crazy stuff, wasn't it? Because…Hermione was just a friend. Nothing more! Besides, she didn't feel the same way about him…did she?

/No…of course not./

But what if she did?

/Wait a minute…what feelings are we talking about here, exactly?/

It felt nothing like it did before. Then again, it felt nothing like he'd felt when he'd been crushing on Cho. This was more…more…electrifying.

/*Electrifying*??? Oh my God, I've done it! I've finally managed to go absolutely bonkers!!!/ 

But electrifying was the only word he could think of to describe the feelings he had when she'd touch his hand, or smile at him.

/It feels as if a current were running up and down my spine…through my stomach…through my brain…my heart…everything!/

Harry was a bit intimidated when he'd finally realized what it *could* be. He'd never felt that way…about *anyone*. He had, a bit, for Sirius…but this was different. *Way* different.

He'd always wondered what it would feel like, though…and so far, it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. After his realization…and then, his acceptance…he felt happier than he had in ages, and suddenly smiling seemed a bit easier.

***

_You take away the old, show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
  
_

As the days passed, the Terrific Trio, along with Fred and George (who, Harry had learned, were simply waiting for the finishing touches to be applied to their store before it opened), finished everything that had been left undone from last summer. The house was finally in tip-top shape. Sirius would've been proud.

Harry tried to spend as much time alone with Hermione as possible. This was a bit of a difficult task, as Ron kept joining them, but he'd managed a few. In fact, he was currently finishing his Potions homework with her help.

"No!!! Argh…Harry, how many times have I told you, it's not sliced, it's *diced*! Honestly!"

Harry smiled at her. "Hey, at least I'm trying!!"

She smiled back. "Yes…well…that's true."

They both stayed quite for a while, until Hermione asked, in a very low voice, "How've you been feeling lately?"

Harry sighed. As much as he enjoyed her company, he couldn't help but hate the check ups…but he went along to make her happy. Besides, he found that nowadays, he didn't have to lie as much as he did at the beginning. He truly *was* happy…as long as Hermione was there.

"I'm feeling great, actually. Much better than I did before."

She beamed. "I'm glad."

They stayed quite for another while before Hermione began to speak again. "Harry…I just want you to remember that…well…we're here for you. We're all here for you…and we always will be. Ron and…and me." She looked up at him shyly.

He smiled at her again, feeling his heart flutter. "I know. Thanks for everything, Hermione. I don't now what I would've done without you."

She grinned back. "Anytime, Harry. I'm here for you, anytime." And with that she placed her hand over his.

Forget the flutter…his heart was *soaring*.

***

_So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave  
And send them back to you_

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione's parents had been missing her this summer, since they didn't spend the last one with her either. She'd packed up and gone home, reminding him, yet again, that she was there for him if he ever needed anything.

Well, right now he needed something, but he wasn't sure if he should call her or not.

It wasn't so much that he needed *something*…not really, no. He needed *her*…and he needed to tell her how he felt. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold off without her knowing…having her so close, but so far. To be honest, it sucked.

But…how could he tell her? This was Hermione Granger he was talking about, not just any girl. His best friend of 5 years now…and he'd fallen for her.

A part of him told him he should've expected this since the beginning. Since that first hug back under the trapdoor, on their way to the Philosopher's Stone.

Another part of him, however, told him this was stupid…she *was* Hermione Granger. *Hermione Granger*! His best friend…his beautiful best friend. She'd dated a Quidditch player, for Merlin's sake! And a professional one, at that…why would she want to date him? He wasn't handsome, he wasn't special (not in his eyes, anyway)…he was just Harry, and that's all he'd ever be. The only thing he could offer her was, he sadly admitted to himself, death. After all, everybody he'd ever been close to was dead…he wasn't allowed to love.

But…on the other hand…what if she said (as crazy as it sounds)…yes? What if, for some strange reason he couldn't quite explain, she liked him back? What if this was his shot at happiness?

Besides…whatever happened to that Gryffindor courage?

Weeell…ok then, he was going to call her.

He quickly walked over to the phone, before he lost his nerve, and dialed the number he'd unconsciously been looking for in his trunk while he'd been thinking.

Ring…

Nah…maybe he should hang up.

Ring…

What if she wasn't there? He wasn't going to leave a message…how embarrassing.

Ring…

No…no, he was going to hang up. She wasn't home, he wasn't going to leave a message and…well…eek! He'd forgotten completely about that Gryffindor courage he'd heard mentioned in so many conversations. What the Heck were they talking about??

"Hello?"

Oh crap.

"Err…hello?"

/Oh Merlin…I'm such a DORK!!! Argh…!!!/

"Harry…is that you?"

/Just great…and she was the one to answer the phone. She'll say yes…suuuure!/

"Um…yeah! Hey Hermione!" He laughed nervously. How embarrassing.

"Harry!!! How are you?! Oh God…is everything OK?? Did something happen??" She sounded quite worried.

"No Herm…nothing's wrong! That is to say…err…no, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine! Hehe…yes, we're all OK…heh. Are you OK?" Too bad he wasn't at Hogwarts right now…he didn't have an Astronomy Tower to throw himself from at Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, we're fine! I'm sorry it took so long to get the phone…we just got back from Blue Water's (1) a while ago."

"Oh…great! Great…that's good! So…err…anything else new?" Several people had told him before that he was terrible at beating around the bush…maybe he should listen to People more often and just say things outright. Yes…he would start. Some other day…when Hermione wasn't involved. Especially concerning relationships.

"Not really…just home. How about at Grimmauld Place…any crazy adventures you want to tell me about?" Her voice sounded teasing…that *really* didn't help.

"Well…not really. Just…same old, you know?"

/Just tell her you dork!!/

"Ah…but I bet you guys are having loads of fun, huh? I'd imagine…you two with Fred and George…quite the team!" Her laughter was so beautiful…

/Tell her!!!/

"Heh…yeah, well…you'd be surprised. We haven't gotten into that much trouble, really."

/Teeell heeeer!!!!/

"That *is* surprising! You and Ron alone get into loads of trouble…and Fred and George…hah! Enough said!" He could picture her beautiful smile…

/TELL HER, DAMN IT!!!/

"Iloveyou!"

He blinked.

What?!

She stayed quiet for a while, but soon began to speak again, a bit shakily. "Excuse me?"

"Err…hehe…I mean…ah…well…you see Hermione, it's a long and funny story, really! Hahaha…heh…"

/Oh…yes, say goodbye to your friendship. You really did it this time!!/

"Um…OK?"

"Well…ah…ever since you rescued me from the Dursleys, I've sort of…kind of…a little bit…might have developed a little…err…that is to say…crush…on…well, you." There…he'd said it. Oh no…

"You've…what?" Her voice sounded weird, and Harry really got nervous…which is saying something, considering the stuttering wreck he'd just uttered not 30 seconds ago.

"Err…do I really have to say it again?"

/What a disaster…/

"Did you say…you had a…crush…on…*me*?" Her voice was still weird.

"Err…yes…?"

Silence. Big block of silence. Very *annoying* silence. Couldn't she just say "no, I don't really like you that way, Harry…thanks, though!" and get it over with?

"You…you do?"

"I do?"

"Have a…crush…on me?" She actually sounded disbelieving (or maybe he was being hopeful).

"Yes, Hermione. A really, really big one."

/Sure, Harry…make things worse!/

"Oh, Harry!"

/Here comes the rejection…/

"I have a crush on you, too!!"

/Damn-! Wait…what?/

"What?" He repeated his thoughts.

"I have a crush on you, too! I like you, too!"

/No way…/

"You…you do?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!!"

"For real?"

"YES!!!" She laughed. "And for a while, too. I never thought you'd like *me*, though."

"You…you…you…" He suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, this is great!!! Oh, God…Hermione likes me, too!! She likes me!!" He laughed again.

They stayed that way…laughing like silly idiots…for a while. Neither of them could believe the other would actually like them. Go figure, huh?

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

_I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around,  
Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile,  
To make us smile...._

Harry sighed. /Wow…like sure has changed for me. I don't think I ever would've expected such a wonderful thing to happen to me following a terrible thing so close…after Sirius, I guess I never expected to be happy again. I don't think I *would* be happy, if it weren't for Herm./

And that was true…he realized that the only reason he'd had a relatively good time that summer was because of her. I she hadn't been there for him…he seriously didn't know what would've happened to him.

The only other problem that summer had been Ron…he hadn't been too happy about Harry and Hermione's relationship, at first. Harry barely managed to find out from Ginny that Ron had had a huge crush on Hermione since a few years back…and he'd felt guilty. But Hermione made him see that it wasn't his fault…Ron hadn't acted upon it, so Hermione wasn't anything more than a friend to him.

Even though he and Ron had been in a bit of a strained friendship that summer, they soon got over it. Ron got over his crush, and began dating Luna Lovegood, much to everybody's surprise and amusement…and he and Harry had been fine ever since.

In fact, Ron had admitted that he seriously didn't understand how he could've had a thing for Hermione, when it was clearly obvious that his two best friends were perfect for each other. Hermione and him wouldn't have lasted 2 hours, he'd say.

Harry, in Hermione's opinion, was an even bigger pain as a boyfriend than as a best friend. He was *way* too overprotective. She'd also come to realize exactly how insecure he was. He *always* needed reassurance of her feelings for him. Of course, she understood the reason behind this, and she hated the muggles even more than she had before for it…she couldn't see how a beautiful person such as Harry would have to worry so much about that. Yes…she loved him…and she had no problem repeating it to him, however many times his little heart desired to hear it.

Harry was also a slight pain in the happiness department. Not only was he overprotective, he *needed* to make sure she was happy. Always. It was a bit annoying…apparently, he didn't understand that she was happy just as long as she was with him.

/Well…/ He thought, as he heard the phone ring, and immediately went to pick it up. He knew it was her…she said she'd call back after she'd finished helping her mother with the groceries. /I *do* remember promising something to her about smiling more. Doesn't she realize that I'm only happy if she's happy?/ He chuckled. /Well, this way we're both smiling./

He picked up the phone.

"Hello dear…" He said with a smile.

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping or you're dreaming  
If you're __dreaming__, are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me..._

The End!!

(1) I heard of this mall when I went to London…some friends of mine were going. I am *not* sure if I got the name right…if I didn't, feel free to tell me, and I'll change it. I hope I got it right!

Well…I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've been dying to get this out of my system since I heard this song.

Once again, I've been working to catch up on AH (if anyone's read that…you H/D slashers! Hehe…). The whole setup got messed up, so I had to go back and correct it (since I bought a new computer, and it was erased). But that's just a minor setback…you guys haven't heard the rest of it. If anybody's heard about Venezuela, then ya'll know. It's enough saying I actually had to leave the country 4 months before my graduation because of problems with the government…so I'm still in H.S.!!! ***sobs*** Oh well, I'll get over it. The 5th chapter should be out sometime soon…I'm almost through with it (and remember, I have no Beta…all corrections are done on my own). I'll tell you my whole, sad story later though…in the mean time…REVIEW, please!!!" ^_^


End file.
